Embodiments relate to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that can store foods at a low temperature using cool air supplied into a storage compartment.
The refrigerator includes a dispenser connected to a water tank or a water pipe. The dispenser may be disposed on a refrigerator door or inside a main body of a refrigerator. The dispenser may include a lever or a button for dispensing cold water or hot water using pressurization of the outside. Thus, when a user presses the lever or the button, the cold water or the hot water is discharged through the dispenser to dispense the cold water or the hot water.